Fétiche
by Evan5Lee
Summary: Eren tiene muchos fetiches, y Armin está dispuesto a cumplirlos. One-shot/EreMin/M


En una silla yace sentado, con el cigarrillo a medio acabar entre los labios, cabello alborotado y cuerpo desnudo. La cama desecha y el olor a sexo, a semen y sudor es el único aroma que prodiga toda la habitación. Es Eren sentado ante la expectativa de algo nuevo que fuma mientras Armin se decide a salir del baño donde minutos antes batallaba con el arnés de cuerpo entero.

\- Armin – seduce una voz profunda, ronca.

El interpelado traga en seco mirando su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo entero. El resultado es atractivo, seductor, totalmente hilarante a la vista.

Su mirada azul recorre tramo a tramo cada parte de su persona. Eren insistió tanto en _eso_ que de sólo recordar la manera en la que lo convenció se le colorean las mejillas de un tierno rojo.

El arnes es completamente negro, lo deja desnudo enteramente pero adorna muy bien su pecho. Las correas de elástico se entrelazan en su abdomen dejando una figura de pentagrama al igual que en la parte del cuello. Armin se siente expuesto definitivamente.

No pensó que Eren tendría fetiches con ese tipo de conjuntos. Era cierto que su novio gustaba de vestirlo con baby doll, medias de nylon, de red, de encaje. A veces usaba braguitas que exponían en todo su esplendor su respingon trasero, otras, Eren preferia ligeruos sensuales sólo de encaje y cubrir sus bonitos pies con zapatillas.

La petición de aquella mañana había quedado en incognito con la promesa de que le contaria más tarde de que trataba. Armin no menciono algo más después de ello con la esperanza de que Eren lo dejara en el completo olvido.

Si tenía que ser honesto, admitiría que le encantaba seducir a su novio de esa manera, que Eren era un terremoto en la cama con la capacidad de sacudirlo y dejarlo fuera de combate.

Esa pasión que los unía, aunado al amor que ambos sentían, sólo era palpable dentro de la habitación. Pues afuera, aunque seguían comportándose como dos seres que se aman, su relación no pasaba de besos y arrumacos que derramaban miel.

Nadie en la universidad creería que Eren Yeager era de esos chicos que tenían cientos de fetiches en la cabeza, que el sexo lo disfrutaban al máximo.

Armin tampoco creyó a Eren capaz de eso. Hasta que tuvieron su primer encuentro íntimo. No el de Eren por supuesto, el chico había disfrutado de otras pieles, sin embargo, Armin lo hizo adicto, no podía vislumbrarse sin el rubio. No sólo lo amaba, Armin había creado en él una necesidad, un hambre que devora todo a su paso y Eren sólo quería saciarse con el rubito.

\- Ya, ya – Armin inspira una vez más. Toma valor de donde no lo hay, gira medio cuerpo aun frente al espejo echándose una mirada crítica.

Sus pomposas nalgas lucen adorables con el arnes, sólo espera que Eren no sea tan brusco como hace media hora, donde literalmente, lo partió en dos con el titán que le cuelga entre las piernas.

Eren toma el pitillo entre los dedos, una nube de humo abandona su deliciosa boca. Armin demora, y él se impacienta.

Esa mañana había llegado directamente de Australia el paquete que había ordenado tres semanas atrás. Luego de que el idiota cara-de-caballo le hubiera pasado el instagram de una linda chica rubia modelando ropa interior. Ah, pero no cualquier ropa interior. La chica tenía su propia marca de arneses de cuerpo entero, medias y toda clase de ropa que se usa en el sexo bondage. Jean le hizo un gran favor al recrearle la imaginación con tales atuendos, pues cuando Armin se coló a sus pensamientos vestido de un arnes negro en especial, Eren no tuvo que pensárselo más de dos veces para realizar la costosa compra.

Todo con tal de disfrutar del hermoso cuerpecito de su novio.

\- Bueno, si no me queda tan bien como a la modelo, lo siento. Pero hice todo lo que pude – dice Armin empequeñeciendo su voz.

Eren apaga el cigarrillo en el cenicero para después mirar hacia donde Armin se encuentra.

Si la mandíbula no se le desencajó fue porque seguramente se encontraba parpadeando incontables veces. Armin se sonroja furiosamente, apenado. Quizá a su novio no le había gustado como le quedaba el arnes. El rubio se da la vuelta violentamente para volverse a adentrar al baño, empero, esa acción precipitada de su parte le da a Eren los motivos suficientes para moverse de la silla.

El delicioso trasero respingon se ve tan apetecible, tan suave, sus manos cosquillean.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas? – Eren ha sido rápido. No dejara ir a su presa.

Armin se estremece de los pies a la cabeza cuando escucha la voz cavernosa de su pareja a escasos centímetros de su oreja derecha. El aliento cálido golpea la piel de su lóbulo.

Congelado, con la diestra sobre el pomo de la puerta y los ojos clavados en la madera blanquecina, siente las manos morenas y toscas de Eren en su estrecha cintura.

\- Yo…, iba a

\- A ningún lado, cariño. Tú debes de estar en mi cama. Justo ahora – interrumpe Eren determinante.

Las cosas cambian para Armin que se ve tumbado en el mullido colchón sobre su estómago y con el culo alzado por esas manos torpes que lo manejan de una manera salvaje.

\- ¡Eren! – no puede evitar el gritito que se escapa de su garganta.

Su novio separa las primorosas nalgas para entrometer su lengua sin siquiera preparar al rubio para el asalto. Armin se aferra a las sabanas, contrae los dedos de los pies y profiere más grititos vergonzosos. Eren no quiso esperar a toda una preparación porque durante tres horas habían follado como conejos. Armin estaba listo para recibirlo en cualquier momento.

Sólo que quería saborear ese apretado agujero antes de meterle su henchido y necesitado falo.

El húmedo músculo se cuela en las profundidades de su lado más íntimo. A lo que Armin entierra la cara en la almohada, todo su cabello perlado de sudor, desparpajado, y con la garganta cansada de tantos gemidos.

\- Ah… Eren, por… favor.

Reuniendo valor voltea su testa advirtiendo los largos mechones de cabello castaño sobresaliendo de su espalda baja. Eren lame con gula, bordeando con la lengua el anillo rosado abusado, Armin cierra los ojos apretando los parpados, disfrutando, dejándose llevar. Sólo con Eren podía hacer ese tipo de cosas, con él podía volar, sentir, hacer de todo. Eren no ponía restricciones a nada, eran sucios en la cama, era su puta y le encantaba que lo tratara como tal, que golpeara sus nalgas con esas fuertes manos, que lo sodomizara hasta el cansancio murmurándole guarradas al oído.

Armin no podía negar que a pesar de que Eren le hacía cosas fuera de lugar, le encantaban. Sobre todo cuando Eren proponía juegos de rol donde ambos perdían sus papeles de novios y se sometían a la lujuria expedita del Yeager.

\- Dímelo, pequeña zorra – Eren deja en paz la entrada del rubio.

De verdad que luce erótico, hermoso, como un niño inocentón de secundaria. Dios, Armin tenía el poder de volverlo loco, de tomar su cordura y hacerla una masa deforme. Armin lo desarmaba cuando gemía, cuando lo miraba con esos ojitos de cordero a punto de ser devorado por el lobo.

Armin Arlet le había entregado su virginidad una vez, y Eren desató todas sus perversiones en el cuerpo ajeno, llenándolo de moretones, cardenales, hematomas que una vez que se iban, volvían de su boca, de sus manos, de sus dientes.

Se entendían en la cama, ellos follaban intensamente pero con el amor que sentían envolviéndolos, devorándolos.

\- Por favor… métemela ya.

Armin pierde la vergüenza, la decencia y un poco la dignificad. No tenía que fingir que le avergonzaba exponerse de esa manera. Eren le había enseñado que de malo nada tenía, que entregarse a él valía la pena.

Eren no se hizo de rogar cuando lo deseaba tanto o más que su amante. Enfila el miembro duro, colorado, con las venas palpitantes latiendo bajo la piel de su pene.

La punta se abre paso, para luego ser toda la extensión la que invadan el interior, abrasados por las estrechas paredes. Armin grita impúdico, la saliva derramándose de las comisuras de sus labios, apoyando la frente en la almohada, dejándose guiar por la maestría del castaño.

\- Sigues tan… apretado – susurra Eren con demasiada dificultad, respirando los diecinueve grados que anidan en su lugar donde la pasión se desborda.

Eren se aferra a los huesos de la cadera de Armin.

\- Mhmm… sí.

\- Qué bien te queda el arnes… - sigue empujando, con más fuerza, más violento, mas inflexible.

Armin gime, aceptando a Eren, derritiéndose por él. El vaivén se torna en una danza arrítmica, agonizante, que los engulle por entero. El calor haciéndose sofocante, el aire escasea, respirar es difícil. Pero Eren sigue arremetiendo, ahora con las posiciones invertidas. Armin montándolo como un jinete domando a un caballo salvaje.

Sus cabellos de oro se mecen con el movimiento, su pecho desnudo y adornado por las correas del arnes le dan un aire místico. Le encanta la vista, es placentero follar a Armin Arlet. Hacerlo gritar, gemir, hacerlo sentir otros placeres.

\- Ah… si, ahí…

\- Eso es… muévete más pequeño.

\- Si… Eren, sí.

Sonidos de chapoteo inconfundibles en el sexo, junto al restallido de la carne ambientan la habitación. La cama suspira dos cuerpos sincronizados, fundiéndose en uno solo.

Armin siente un cosquilleo en el estómago al igual que Eren. Ha llegado el momento. El quinto orgasmo en lo que va de la tarde.

\- Armin voy a…

\- Correrme. Si… hazlo, en mí.

Y no hay más palabras que necesiten, sus cuerpos entienden perfectamente. La semilla de Eren germina en todo el interior del rubio. Lo mismo pasa con Armin en los abdómenes de ambos.

El arnes queda sucio de semen y sudor, pero a los amantes no les podría importar menos.

Antes de que el sol se esconda y la luna adorne el firmamento cubriendo con su luz toda la ciudad, Eren atrae el cuerpo cansado de Armin a su lado, acurrucándose junto a él, besándole la coronilla como agradecimiento y Armin se permite cerrar los ojos, agotado de tanto ejercicio físico.


End file.
